


Spoils of War

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-18
Updated: 2007-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Harry has won, he wants just one thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoils of War

Title: Spoils of War  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Summary: Now that Harry has won, he wants just one thing.  
Word Count: 466  
Genre: Humor, romance  
Warnings: No spoilers, no matter how it seems.  
A/N: Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/hd_fluff/profile)[**hd_fluff**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/hd_fluff/)'s challenge #27: Victory.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Spoils of War

~

Harry smiled as he walked through the crowd of tired but elated people. Molly Weasley was crying as she hugged various members of her family, and Harry had to choke back a laugh at the look on Percy’s face as his mother enveloped him in a bear hug.

Ron and Hermione were snogging, and from the looks of it, Harry didn’t think he could interrupt them just then.

He passed Neville, who was busy organizing people to begin the clean up, and he smiled as he walked by Luna, who was busily telling anyone who would listen that the Nargles had played a big role in the victory.

Looking ahead, he spotted the Malfoys, Narcissa with her arm around Draco, a wide smile on her face, and Lucius, who looked somewhat shell-shocked.

At that moment, Narcissa glanced towards Harry and nodded gravely. She whispered something to Draco, who looked up, his eyes finding Harry’s immediately. After a brief pause Draco nodded, rose and approached him.

“We need to talk.”

Harry nodded, gesturing towards an empty alcove.

It was quieter, the noise of the crowd somewhat distant, when Harry spun to face Draco. “Well?” he asked.

Draco ran a shaking hand through his hair before answering. “Fine, you were right,” he began. “I know I’ve been an arse and I’m sorry.” A rueful smile tugged at his lips. “Even my mother is on your side on this one.”

Harry blinked. “Really?” he asked. “You mean she’s happy about the victory?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “How can you doubt it?” he asked. “She was yelling louder than anyone out there. I’ve never seen her like that.”

A slow grin split Harry’s face. “Let me be clear on this. You’re saying I won?”

Draco rolled his eyes again. “I should have known you’d be like this,” he muttered, tensing slightly as Harry’s arms came around him.

“Well, you have to admit,” Harry whispered, his breath making the hairs on Draco’s nape stand up, “that you were pretty adamant that the Cannons were never going to win the season.”

Draco turned his head, his lips just brushing the corner of Harry’s mouth. “So, what payment are you going to demand for winning the bet?” he asked, voice husky.

Harry pursed his lips as if considering his options. He rocked his hips emphatically against Draco, smiling as Draco inhaled sharply. It would have been difficult for Draco to miss the feel of his of his semi-erect cock through his Quidditch leathers.

“Horny bastard,” Draco murmured, his hand going beneath Harry’s robes to cup his arse. “I suppose you’ll want to top tonight because your team finally won.”

Harry grinned, and just before he captured Draco’s mouth in a searing kiss, whispered, “Of course. After all, to the victor go the spoils.”

~


End file.
